Morango
by cintia-cullen
Summary: # ONE-SHOT # Eu sei que vocês sempre quiseram saber meu truque mais secreto, o cheiro da sedução, a cor provocante e o cheiro, há o cheiro que atrai um dos homens mais desejados do momento. Simples hoje darei a vocês uma formula exclusiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Tive essa idéia a partir de uma conversa com uma amiga, como leitora de fics eu não aguentava mais o Edward e o assunto cheiro de morango do cabelo da Bella. Então resolvi fazer essa ONE-SHOT**

****** Crepúsculo não me pertence,apenas brinco com os personagens**

** Todos os direitos para Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Eu sei que vocês sempre quiseram saber meu truque mais secreto, o cheiro da sedução, a cor provocante e o cheiro, há o cheiro que atrai um dos homens mais desejados do momento. Simples hoje darei a você uma formula exclusiva que ganhou muitos apelidos entre eles o mais conhecido **SHAMPOO PEGA-MACHO **então peguem seus caderno e anotem.

* * *

**21:00 * Inicio da vídeo conferência com Isabella Swan Cullen ***

Boa noite meninas como vão? Eu sei que vocês sempre quiseram saber meu truque mais secreto, o cheiro da sedução, a cor provocante e o cheiro, há o cheiro que atrai um dos homens mais desejados do momento. Simples hoje darei a vocês uma fórmula exclusiva que ganhou muitos apelidos entre eles o mais conhecido **SHAMPOO PEGA-MACHO** então peguem seus cadernos e anotem.

Primeiro, não basta ter apenas o famoso shampoo, você tem que usar suas armas também, claro que no meu caso com o Edward só o shampoo bastou você pode reparar o quanto ele adora meu cheiro, o cheiro de morango. Seja no dia-a-dia até no sexo ah no sexo sim é ali que o shampoo também faz um efeito meninas, mais um efeito avassalador, por isso como todas as noites com meu querido vampiro são maravilhosas eu pensei já está na hora deu revelar meu segredo ao mundo por isso convoquei vocês para essa vídeo conferencia. Porque guardar essa formula que me deu tanta alegria só para mim, não é nada legal é egoísmo então resolvi que já estava na hora de dividir e fazer vocês terem as mesmas sensações que eu, óbvio para ter essas sensações e algunas cositas más arranjem um "Edward" para vocês, porque o meu eu o verdadeiro não largo por nada nesse mundo.

Segundo, todo mundo sabe que morango é uma fruta muito sexy, vemos isso pelos filmes pornôs, não façam caretas eu sei que vocês já viram garotas e isso também é uma ótima maneira de se empenhar na sedução. O vermelho do morango é muito suculento, sexy, desejoso, o vermelho é a cor da sedução, uma cor quente, agressiva, furiosa e apaixonante que faz parte do sexo a sim do sexo porque convenhamos o vermelho ajuda qualquer um. Não há no mundo uma pessoa que não goste do vermelho pode até não ser a cor favorita de todo o mundo mais o vermelho está ai para mostrar que veio para ficar, chega do pretinho básico, ok...ok acho que ando muito tempo com a Alice isso já está me desvirtuando. Deus quando criou o morango pensou nos pecados não é possível, morango é tão... tão, como posso dizer... Seeexoo, furança, trepar, dar umazinha, uma ês estão anotando não é?

Terceiro eu sei que vocês estão loucas pela receita, só que para a receita terei que compartilhar um grande segredinho sujo meu para vocês então espero que prestem atenção ele é essencial para a receita ok?

3 anos antes de me mudar de Phoenix para Forks e conhecer Edward eu conheci as forças ocultas, forças que eu nem mesmo sabiam que existiam, não me olhem assim eu nem sabia que existiam vampiros? Quanto mais demônios, duendes e afins de verdade, pois então eu estava andando na praia eu tinha 14 anos e vivia pensando porque eu ainda não tinha dado meu primeiro beijo, porque nenhum garoto se interessava por mim, enfim coisas de adolescente eu só sabia reclamar e minha mãe vivia me dizendo "Bella minha filha, não tenha pressa logo tudo irá melhorar" Enfim hoje dou razão a minha mamãezinha ela estava certa, e lá estava eu na minha vidinha ridícula vendo minha mãe pegar os gostosões até achar o Phil quando vejo uma luz vermelha em plena praia...

**Flashback on**

Caminhei até a luz vermelha não me importando com o perigo e olha que eu sempre fui medrosa quanto mais eu me aproximava mais o cheiro gostoso me atraia e o calor que exercia pelo meu corpo era tão bom, e não era o calor de Phoenix isso é certeza quanto mais me aproximava eu sentia que ali minha vida mudaria para sempre e então um boom uma linda pessoa apareceu entre a luz e o calor que surgia da areia.

- Olá Isabella

- Só Bella, por favor – ok, de onde veio isso, falar com estranhos Isabella francamente.

- Vejo que andas muito triste com sua vida, irei ajudá-la mais também te pedirei em troca sua ajuda. – ela irá mudar minha vida? Ok eu ajudo...

- Sim tudo que quiseres em troca eu lhe darei – que desespero Bella cala a boca e escuta.

- Nossa! Realmente você esta desesperada, vamos logo que ainda tenho outras pessoas a ajudar, sente-se!

E assim o fiz antes que ela me desse um chute nos fundilhos.

Seu nome era Lindsay e ela me explicou que ajudava pobres BV's perdidas no mundo como eu, como também ajudava famosas a pegarem gostosões por aí.

- Você acha que Jennifer Aniston conseguiu Brad Pitt como? Com suas próprias artimanhas? Francamente Bella você é tão inocente... É claro que com a Jen não deu muito certo porque anos depois eu atendi outra mulher, Angelina Jolie e o "trabalho" dela foi bem mais forte e ela arrancou ele dela assim ó – dizia rindo e estalando os dedos era um riso meio relinchado engraçado de se ouvir.

- Então como irá me ajudar? – a curiosidade não me deixava e eu precisava daquilo urgentemente eu acho. Realmente eu to desesperada até ela notou.

- Te passarei uma receita infalível uma receita de um shampoo que te trará o verdadeiro amor, aquilo que procuras meu anjinho.

- Shampoo – perguntei meio desacreditada que um shampoo poderia me trazer homens, enfim vou confiar o que eu tenho a perder mesmo?

- Sim, shampoo, e a única coisa que te peço em troca e que um dia quando conseguires o amor, o homem gostoso, o macho, ou como preferir, que tanto quer repasse o que vou lhe ensinar agora, porque sabe, eu tenho que atender muitas pessoas e é muito estressante por isso estou ensinando agora para você assim me poupa de futuros trabalhos e momentos estressantes como esse que vivi pra chegar até aqui, você não faz idéia como é ruim vir do inferno até a terra, menina é um sufoco! – espera, rebobina, ela disse inferno? O.o

- Inferno!? – eu pulei de onde estava sentada.

- É garota inferno, para de frescura e senta aí logo e vamos à receita.

- Mais isso pode implicar na minha vida pós morte – eu realmente não queria ir para o inferno.

- Garota acredite, para o inferno você não vai... – então tá bom se você diz...vamos à receita.

- Ok, me passe à receita. E eu prometo passarei para as futuras.

Em questão de segundos varias coisas para se fazer um shampoo estava a postos em uma mesa e só Deus sabe ou o Belzebu como apareceram ali, lá estávamos nós duas na praia deserta fazendo o famoso shampoo de morango, o shampoo pega-macho.

**RECEITA:**

- 100 ml de base para shampoo – e lá ia euzinha medir os 100 mls

- Sabe, esse shampoo nem deixa seu cabelo duro nem nada, o bom dele é isso porque se fazemos direito ele sai que é uma maravilha não como o da Jennifer aquela burra, eu não ensino mais a ela sabe, me irritei que mandem outro demônio a ela – ela me explicava enquanto eu media a base para shampoo.

- 100ml de água deionizada - não fazia a mínima idéia do que era isso então ela me indicou o que era, vocês encontram isso na farmácia ok.

- Morangos frescos e colhidos por uma virgem – agora vocês vão batalhar e correr atrás disso é difícil, mais não impossível.

- Corante à base de água (á gosto) porque os morangos já irão soltar a sua própria coloração então se quiser mais vermelho ou não vai do gosto de cada uma.

- 200 ml de feromônio – isso você encontra nos melhores sex-shops do país, ela me deu uma dose cavalar porque eu ainda não tinha idade para entrar em sex-shops então até completar 18 anos eu tinha uma caixa ou melhor um estoque de feromônio.

**Modo de Fazer:**

Amasse os morangos com a mão desejando tudo o que você quer, amor, sexo, trepadinha, o que vier na sua mente que você quer com o sexo oposto você pense, mais pense com vontade pelo amor das virgens ok.

Junte com a base para shampoo, a água deionizada e os morangos amassados com desejo e o feromônio e mexa até ficar homogêneo mais você está pensando que é só mexer nananina NÃO! Tem que mexer e dançar, rebolar, soltar a franga para obter o resultado – e eu como boa pata que sou e que não sei dançar estava dançando na areia com a louca da Lindsay e parecia que eu tava dançando aquela musica...

_"O pinto, o pinto do meu pai, fugiu com a galinha da vizinha..."_

Sério naquele momento eu achei que nunca ia dar certo.

- Então assim que abaixar a espuma envase no frasco e voilà esta pronto o famoso shampoo pega-macho que há séculos é sucesso.

**Flashback off**

Então ela desapareceu e assim como surgiu e me deixou a grande receita pega-macho e o estoque de feromônio eu não acreditava muito no poder do shampoo no entanto eu fui usando e não obtia resultado algum até que me mudei para forks e então aconteceu o que eu achava impossível o bendito shampoo funcionou e em plena sala de aula. Era meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks e eu tinha aula com um dos Cullens o Edward meu marido gostosão e grande,ok parei com a propaganda...

**Flashback on**

_**(N/A: Parte retirada e modificada do livro Crepúsculo)**_

O Sr. Banner assinou meu papel e me entregou um livro sem o besteirol das apresentações. Pude prever que nos daríamos bem. Obviamente, ele não tinha escolha a não ser mandar eu me sentar na única mesa vazia no meio da sala. Mantive meu olhar baixo enquanto ia sentar ao lado dele, confusa com o olhar malicioso que Edward tinha me dado. Eu ainda não tinha percebido que o shampoo estava dando frutos e que o olhar malicioso era tudo pelo meu cheiro de morango.Não olhei para cima enquanto colocava os livros na mesa e me sentava, mas vi, com o canto do olho, sua postura mudar. Ele estava se inclinando para longe de mim, sentado bem na ponta da cadeira e virando a cara como seu eu tivesse cheiro ruim ou como se tentasse de todas as maneiras se controlar e não pular em cima de mim. Discretamente, cheirei meu cabelo. Tinha cheiro de morangos, que era o perfume do meu shampoo que fiz recentemente. Será que estava surtindo efeito como deus grego ao meu lado? Parecia um cheiro inocente o bastante. Deixei meu cabelo cair sobre meu ombro direito, criando uma cortina escura entre nós, e tentei prestar atenção no professor.

Infelizmente a aula era sobre anatomia celular, algo que eu já tinha estudado. Fui fazendo anotações mesmo assim, sempre olhando para baixo.

Não conseguia me conter e, de vez em quando, olhava para o garoto estranho e extremamente gostoso devo admitir ao meu lado, através da cortina de cabelo. Durante a aula toda ele não relaxou de posição, sentado na ponta da cadeira, o mais longe possível de mim. Pude ver que sua mão sobre a perna esquerda estava em punho,como se quisesse fazer coisas impróprias mais aquele local o impedia os tendões se destacando sob a pele clara. Também não relaxou a mão sequer uma vez. As mangas da sua camisa branca estavam puxadas até os cotovelos, e seus braços eram surpreendentemente musculosos, ah deus como eu queria me jogar naqueles braços, foi então que eu reparei a grande, digo enorme, digo loucura, digo tenda que se formou em sua calça.** O SHAMPOO FAZ EFEITO!** Lindsay te amo colega!

Espiei de novo e me arrependi. Ele estava me olhando novamente, seus olhos negros cheios de desejo. Enquanto me afastava dele, me espremendo na cadeira, a frase "se olhar matasse" cruzou minha mente. É claro que eu queria morrer... de tesão.

Naquele momento o alarme bateu alto, me assustando, e Edward Cullen já tinha se levantado. Ele era muito mais alto do que tinha imaginado, e de de frente para mim com sua incrivel tenda apontada para o meu rosto ele deu um apertão em seu membro e saiu da sala, fiquei congelada no lugar, olhando para ele. Ele era muito mau. Não era justo me deixar ali daquele jeito. Comecei a juntar minhas coisas devagar, tentando bloquear o tesão que aquilo me deu, eu queria correr atrás dele e me enlaçar na sua cintura e roçar nele, não só roçar fazer tudo mais que deus me deu direito.

**Flashback off**

E ali eu sabia que o shampoo funcionava que era uma maravilha. Então meninas anotaram? Sabe que isso é muito importante então eu peço que assim que vocês acharem o homem e estiverem satisfeitas repassem vamos ajudar a Lindsay que tanto me ajudou ela merece ok.

Sabe vocês foram enganadas com toda aquela ladainha que a tal Stephenie Meyer publicou, eu não sei como o Edward deixou aquela mulher acabar com a nossa grande historia de amor. Quem disse que era o sangue a coisa mais apelativa na minha pessoa? Jamais! O safado do meu marido gosta mesmo é do bendito cheiro de morango e é claro do corpão aqui meu bem, por mais vampiro que ele seja ele mesmo dizia, como é mesmo...ah lembrei "Eu sou homem Isabella." Já disse o quanto isso é excitante, quando ele faz o vampirão?

- Bella... – ai meu deus meu vampirão chegou!

Meninas agora que eu já passei todo meu segredo a vocês eu tenho que ir, o maridão me espera...

- Bella esse seu cheiro tá me deixando louco... – é hoje que mais uma vez o shampoo dará sua pitada de emoção.

Ai gente tenho que ir...

- Bella anda logo, se não irei até esse computador lhe puxar pelos cabelos.

Estão vendo? Vocês ouviram isso? O que vocês estão esperando, vão logo fazer os shampoos de vocês. Au revoir bitches!

_***fim da transmissão***_

**Fim**

* * *

**Faça uma autora feliz e diga o que achou \0/**

**Review please...**

**Leia também - _Uma noite no Bingo Erótico_**(tributo a duas amigas queridas com o Edward)

**e _You get me closer to God_**(Beward e lemons)

**Enjoy  
**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
